Olivia's Nightmare
by jessie 33
Summary: Olivia story with Elliott, this has sexual violence, and may not be suitable for all viewers, please be advised.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia and Elliott got to the station, they both were so upset. They took a boy and his sister off their abusive parents. The Courts let them go back, and the little girl was murdered, by the hands of the Stepfather. Olivia needed to go out, and get her mind off the little girl, all she could see was her sweet face. She knew Elliott and Kathy were split up, she asked him if he wanted to go out for a few drinks, and some dancing?

"No Olivia, how could you go out after what we saw at that house"?

"Don't you judge me Elliott, I will go out alone". She left, Elliott sat doing some paperwork, he wished he went with her. He called her cell phone, but she didn't answer. Elliott sent a text, "Olivia I'm sorry, tell me where you are, I will come and join you". Olivia got to the club after she went home, and changed. She turned off her cell phone she didn't want anyone to bother her. She walked over sitting at a small table, and ordered a Rye and ginger ale. She was listening to the music, and drinking her drink, when a young very good looking man walked over.

'Is this seat taken"?

"I'm not here to make friends, I just want a drink, and to listen to the music".

"I'm Adam, I will be over there, I just had a rough day too. I wanted some company, but I will leave you alone". Olivia watched as he walked away, she yelled, "Adam wait".

He turned around, "Yes".

"I would like for you to join me, I was very rude sorry". Adam walked over sitting down, "That is ok, I can see you had a bad day".

"Oh that is a understatement, but I'm not discussing my day". Adam ordered a beer, and got Olivia another rye and ginger ale. They were talking, she got up, and said she was going to use the ladies room. She walked into the bathroom, she went and was washing her hands. She looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe she was out after the day she had. She dried her hands, and went back to the table. She sat down, "After this drink, I'm going home, I'm really tired"

Adam smiled, "I understand, I'm going to go home too". They were drinking he was talking away telling her about his job. She was listening when everything started to spin. She felt sick, she didn't understand, why the drink was hitting her so badly? She hadn't eaten really in two days, it must be that. Olivia went to stand up, but could barely focus let alone walk. She sat down, she went to get her purse to call Elliott, but Adam touched her hand. "I will get you to a cab, you can't drive".

"Thanks, I don't know what is wrong"?

Adam got up, putting his arm around her. She leaned into him, and he took her outside. She saw the cabs, but was surprised when he pulled her over to the parking lot. He put her in his car, running around to the drivers side. She whispered, "what are you doing Adam"?

"You stuck up snob, you know exactly what we are going to do". He smiled but she went to open the door, and he hit her knocking her out.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

This is a upsetting chapter, thought I should let you know, some parts are very disturbing.

Chapter 2

She was being pulled out of the car, she couldn't focus, but Adam was pulling her toward a building, and took her inside, she tried to resist, but she couldn't. She whispered, "Don't do this, please".

"Shut up". He pushed her down on a old mattress, she could see it was dirty, she looked around. "Where are we"?

"In a old abandon building , I found this place, they are going to tear it down. I thought since it is empty we can party here, and no one will interrupt". Olivia tried to get up but she couldn't move, she knew she was drugged, how could she let this happen to her? He drugged her while she went to the bathroom, the oldest trick in the book. She couldn't believe she put herself in this position, she felt sick.

"Please let me go, I won't press charges". He smiled, " Oh Olivia your not leaving until I get what I came for". He pulled out a knife, she gasped, she couldn't move , as he knelt beside her. He smiled he started to use his knife to unbutton her blouse. He pulled it open, and smiled, "Oh God your body Olivia it is heavenly".

Olivia felt tears come to her eyes, she couldn't move, she couldn't fight him. She knew if she said she was a cop she probably was dead for sure. She cried out, "Adam you scared me enough, stop this now". He got angry he brought his mouth over hers as he started to unbutton her pants. She shut her eyes as he pulled her pants down. He used his knife to cut her panties off, she opened her eyes. He was standing up pulling his pants, down, she screamed , "NO". He came over putting his hand over her mouth, she felt him enter her. She couldn't breath, she shut her eyes, feeling him inside her, made her ill. He was screaming calling her names, she heard him whispered, 'You thought your so much better, your trash, and your being treated like the Tramp you are". She opened her eyes, she glared at him, as he came she felt nothing but complete hatred for this man. He laughed, "Oh was that good for you, your on the pill right, I didn't use a condom"? She felt the room spinning this pig violated her, and didn't use protection, she was going to kill him. He whispered, "Oh your mine all night, I'm going to use you until, I have no use for you anymore". She blacked out as he raped her again. She woke up , and she was naked cold, and alone. She looked around, it was the most disgusting place . She got up, she ached, from head to toe. She threw up several times. She grabbed her shirt, she put it on, but the buttons were gone. She was crying as she grabbed her jeans putting them on. She was shaking so badly, she got sick again. She jumped when her cell phone went off. She walked over seeing her purse, on the floor. She picked it up, looking at the caller id, she saw it was Elliott. She fell to her knee's , she couldn't tell anyone what just happened to her. She would look like a fool, but she knew she had to go to the hospital, but she knew they would put a Police report in. She screamed, " Oh God , how could I be so stupid"?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia finally composed herself, and went outside. She hailed a cab, she had to go to the hospital, she had no choice. She would go see April she has worked with her before. She would keep it a secret for her , since she helped her son out of a serious felony. Olivia told the cab driver to go to the Hospital. She was shaking so bad, she opened her purse wondering if the animal took her money. She was relieved it was there , all she needed now was to have a hysterical cab driver screaming at her. She pulled out the money, as the cab stopped outside the hospital. She paid him, and walked inside, she prayed April was on duty tonight. She went to see her, and the Nurse said she was on but with someone. Olivia said she would wait, she walked over to bench, she barely could sit down. Adam was so violent, he wanted to inflict pain, and enjoyed every minute of it. Olivia shut her eyes, trying to block the pain out, but she was replaying the rape over in her head, every moment, everything he said. She could hear over and over, he didn't use a condom. She didn't even know how many times he raped her, she only remembered 3 times, but it could be more? She got up running into the bathroom, getting sick over and over. It must be the drug, but she knew she will never get the feeling of being totally violated in the worst way out of her mind. Her Mother went through this, and it made her shiver. She talked to so many rape victims, but never knew how they felt. Olivia couldn't stop crying, when the bathroom door opened , and April walked in.

"Olivia the nurse said you ran in here, Oh my God she is right you look horrible".

"April I need your help, but you can't write a police report"

"Oh Olivia what are you asking me"?

"April I was raped tonight, I can't let Elliott and others know".

"Oh my God come with me Olivia". April took her to the exam room, shutting the curtain. "You were raped, was it a date rape or on the job rape"?

"I was stupid April, I was at a club, I went there to unwind. This man came over, I was rude but felt sorry for him. We talked for about 1 hour, I went to the bathroom, he slipped something in my drink. I felt so sick, but I thought maybe it was from stress at first, he helped me outside, he said to get me in a cab. He had other plans, and got me in his car. He took me to this abandon building, it was filthy and disgusting. He raped me April, I couldn't defend myself, it was so horrible." April walked over grabbing a gown, "ok we will do a rape kit, put this on Sweetie". Olivia cried April helped her, putting all her clothes in bags for evidence. April got the camera taking pictures of the bruises, she was bruised from head to toe. April could see Olivia was blaming herself, she whispered, "this isn't your fault Olivia".

"Yes It is, I'm a Detective , I never should have trusted him".

"OK we are going to do the exam, lay back". Olivia did, she felt sick, as April was taking swabs for evidence. It felt like being violated all over again. April walked over, "Ok it is over, since he didn't use a condom as far as you know. You will need to have a Aids tests sweetie. I'm going to give you this to use after your shower, to clean yourself out. I want you to take this pill now, it is the morning after pill." Olivia grabbed the water, and swallowed the pill she wasn't going to have a baby, she was not going to go through what her Mother went through. April smiled, "Lay here for a minute, I have a pair of jogging pants, and a sweat shirt you can have to go home".

"Thank you April". Olivia sat up, she wiped tears from her eyes. She was so cold inside she knew if she came across Adam she would kill him with own hands. April came back, "here do you want to shower here"?

"No I want to go home April". Olivia changed quickly April waited outside. Olivia walked out, and ran to the elevator, April knew she was in trouble, she needed to speak to someone. She knew if she kept this to herself, she would hurt herself more. April yelled her name, but the elevator closed, and Olivia was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oliver got home paying the cab, and ran into the building. She went upstairs, opening the door. She shut it, locked it, and ran to the bathroom, stripping her clothes off, running the hot water. She wanted it as hot as her body could take. She got in, the scolding water made her shiver, as she fell to her knee's crying. She grabbed the soap scrubbing her body so hard, she was taking her skin off. She screamed putting her hands over her ears. She wanted to forget what happened, but she was replaying it over and over in her head. She could still feel his filthy body against hers. She was so sore, she could barely stand up. She sat just letting, the water run over her skin. She was shaking so badly, she finally got up, turning the water off. She went to her purse , and got what Amy gave her using it, making her even more angry. She felt so dirty, she wanted to hurt someone, she wanted to hurt herself for being so stupid. She put on her warm pajamas, and a housecoat on, and walked to the kitchen. She put the coffee, on she held on to the counter, she was so sore, and weak. She jumped when the phone rang, she knew it was Elliott probably if she didn't answer, he would come for sure. She grabbed her cell phone, and didn't look at the number.

"Hello"

"Remember me, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, I never should have had sex with you, and just left you in that place".

"You pig, I'm going to kill you".

"Oh I forgot your no lady, your a dirty tramp, boy you sure give it away easy".

"Shut up, I will kill you". Olivia hung up, she went crazy, she knocked over a table, and threw a glass cabinet crashing it to the ground. She fell to her knee's holding her stomach, she got up, running to the bathroom, getting sick over and over again. His voice was in her head, she screamed, "shut up". She jumped when she heard banging at her door. She froze, was it him, she got up running to her bedroom grabbing her gun. She walked out pointing the gun at the door. She wanted to put bullets through the door, not caring at the moment who was there. She screamed ", Who is it"?

"Elliott, Olivia open up".

"Go away Elliott please".

"No, I have been calling, I'm so sorry open up".

Olivia walked to the door, "I will see you tomorrow Elliott go home".

"I'm staying out here, until you open the door". Olivia heard Mrs. Stewart next door yelling, and she opened, the door. "Come in".

"Olivia I'm telling the Super on you".

"I'm sorry Mrs Stewart". Olivia shut the door, Elliott was looking at the glass all over the floor. He turned, "What happened Olivia did you do this"?

She was shaking, but she walked to the kitchen, the kettle was going off. She took it off the burner, trying to compose herself.

"Olivia what is wrong, you look terrible, look at me".

"Elliott go please, I have to be alone".

He had this horrible feeling, he touched her back. She screamed, and went down to the ground, Elliott stepped back. "Oh God Olivia don't tell me".

"What Elliott".?

He walked over knelling down, "Did someone hurt you"?

She turned away, and he sat beside her, he shut his eyes. She whispered, "you tell anyone, I will never speak to you again".

"You have to tell , your going to let this man get away with this"?

"Yes, I would be the laughing stock of the Precinct you know it".

"Are you kidding, we all would find this guy, and hurt him"

"Go home, I have to deal with this alone, it is my fault"

"Olivia you were raped, you have to talk about it". Olivia lost it hitting him over and over, "why didn't you come out with me Elliott, I needed a friend, I was always there for you". He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, "I'm so sorry Liv, God forgive me".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia calmed down, she tried to get up, but her legs gave out. Elliott went to lift her, and she screamed, "don't touch me, I don't want anyone to touch me".

Elliott hated doing it, but he grabbed her shoulders. "You were raped Olivia, that pig is going to pay. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You tell victims all the time, they have to bring the rapist to trial if not for them, but for other woman out there he will rape"

"I know that is the junk we tell them, the rapist never stop they get out and rape again. Why do we bother, the courts let them out anyway"?

"We bother because of the people that are suffering, and want justice. You either will tell the Captain or I will" Olivia smacked him across the face, shocking herself and Elliott.

"Hit me all you want, but I won't let you do this to yourself"

"I will handle this on my own, I don't want everyone knowing what he did to me. Do you want the details Elliott is that it? Do you want to know how I felt as he raped me for the third time, that was when I blacked out. How it felt not being able to move but I felt him inside of me? I feel dirty, and so stupid, how could I allow that pig to violate me like that? I should have known better, this was my own fault. I got what I deserve, maybe he gave me a disease, and I will die from this stupid mistake. I wish he killed me Elliott, it is better than feeling how I feel. I know now why my Mom turned to alcohol, you want to forget what happen. You want to forget the way you feel , you want to crawl up and die".

"You are not going to die, you are going to be brave. You are going to go into the Station, and your going to file a report. We are going to do this right. We will find him Olivia he will pay, I promise you that".

"Can you make how I feel go away Elliott can you"?

"It will get better, but if you hold it inside you will kill yourself eventually".

"Oh your so smart Elliott, really words don't make it better".

"Come on, lets get you in bed, and I will stay on the couch. In the morning we will talk about it. You need your rest, you look so exhausted".

"I was raped, and drugged Elliott, I guess so". He helped her up, she whispered, "Go home , I will be fine".

"I'm not leaving you alone, not tonight". Olivia walked to the bedroom, "Elliott".

"Yes Olivia"?

"Thank you". She walked into her room shutting the door. Elliott held the wall, he wanted to hurt someone. He grabbed a broom, trying to get up the glass shattered from the cabinet. He stopped when he heard the shower going. He knew she was trying to get the man off of her, but he also knew she will never forget what happened. He prayed Olivia will get help, but he had a feeling he had a fight on his hands. He continued to clean up, and tried to block out her cries, he hated himself, for not going out with her. He will never forgive himself, but he knew he was going to never stop looking for this man. He just knew if he had him alone for 2 minutes, he couldn't guarantee, he wouldn't end it right than and there, he would be the Trial and Jury, all rolled up in one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elliott cleaned up, and he walked over hearing the shower still going. He got concerned, he knocked on the bedroom door. He got no answer, he walked into her room, and heard the shower. He walked over to the bathroom, and knocked, "Olivia you have been in there too long, you need to rest"

"I can't get clean, I feel him all over me". Elliott grabbed some big towels, and walked in. He whispered, "Olivia come out, you are clean sweetie".

"No I'm not, you don't know what it is like? You don't know what it feels like to have him laugh, as he pleasures himself? I couldn't do anything, I blacked out after the third time, how many other times Elliott". He shut his eyes, he felt her pain, but words were not making her feel better.

"I swear Olivia it will get better, I will help you". She screamed , "Leave me alone Elliott".

"No, I'm not leaving you alone, come out here is a towel. I won't look promise, just come out". She stepped out, wrapping the towel around her. She was shaking her skin was beat red, he could see she had really hot water on, and she was rubbing her skin. He put his hand out to her, and she wouldn't take it. She walked to the bed, sitting down, she couldn't stop crying. He grabbed her a nightgown, and walked over sitting beside her. "I will be right outside the door Olivia, I promise you, nothing will happen your safe".

"Elliott how can I forgive myself"?

"Olivia that animal went out looking for someone. You are normal, you let your guard down, and he pounced. He will pay, I won't stop until he does"

"Munch and the others they will look at me, like I'm a fool"

"No they won't they care about you Olivia none of us would think that"

"I need a drink", she grabbed her housecoat putting it on. She ran out going to the kitchen. She grabbed the vodka, and poured herself a glass. Elliott ran out, "Olivia do you want to be just like your Mother, she let that man consume her life, and she turned to the bottle. She couldn't love you, because she hated herself. Do you want that for yourself"?

"I never understood what my Mom went through really. I blamed her, but I know now how she felt. She was so alone, she was pregnant, how could she have her rapist baby"?

"She did, and you turned out wonderful"

"Yeah wonderful, just Dandy Elliott"

"You go after people like your Father, your Mother suffered, she didn't have anyone really. You do you have me, and the rest of the team, don't give up on yourself".

Olivia turned putting the drink to her mouth, Elliott yelled, "Don't Olivia". She was shaking, she held the counter, as she dumped it down the drain. She fell to her knee's crying, Elliott ran over holding her, as she cried, and he whispered, "You will be ok Olivia , I promise".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elliott held Olivia all night neither slept, they just stayed close, knowing they needed each other like never before. Olivia whispered to Elliott, "Why did I go to that place alone, I knew this could happen , I have seen it happen to so many women"?

"Olivia what happened, isn't your fault. That Pig was looking for someone if it wasn't you, some other women would have been raped".

"I know, but I tell people to never let their guard down, and I did".

"Your normal Olivia, stop blaming yourself".

"I don't know if I can tell Captain Cragen".?

"Yes you can , and you will, and he will not judge you".

Olivia got up, "I have to get ready, your wearing the same clothes, they will notice "

"Oh I will say I didn't do my laundry".

Olivia smiled, "Oh Elliott , I love you".

He was shocked, she shocked herself, she ran into the bedroom slamming the door. Elliott got up, walking over to the bedroom door, touching it. "Olivia it is ok, I know what you mean, I feel the same way".

Olivia didn't answer him, she sat on the bed putting her hands over her ears. She laid back, she couldn't breath, she wanted to scream but she held it in. Elliott felt so helpless, he yelled , "Olivia talk to me, please".

"I will be out in a minute, please leave me alone".

Elliott felt like he was going to cry, and that was so not like him. He whispered, "I will make some coffee Olivia". She sat on the bed, holding a pillow, wishing this was all a bad dream. She finally got up, going to get dressed.

Elliott went to the kitchen, he put water in the kettle. He put it on the stove turning it on. He than grabbed 2 mugs, and was looking at them. He was so angry, he wanted to find this sick, disgusting man, and make him feel pain. Elliott threw the mugs across the kitchen smashing them against the wall shattering them. He turned, and threw all her containers off the counter, they went smashing as sugar, flour, and coffee went everywhere. He walked over kicking her kitchen table, when he turned Olivia was staring at him, with her eyes full of tears.

He screamed, "Let me help you, don't you realize, I feel so responsible. I love you Olivia, and I let you get hurt, and it kills me".

She screamed, "It isn't your fault", as she ran into his arms, they went to the floor, both clinging to each other. He rocked her back , and forth, as she cried in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Olivia and Elliott held each other for about 40 minutes, than finally got up.

"You have to get dressed Olivia, we have to go to the Office"

"Elliott I don't want to tell Captain Cragen"

"Olivia we have to, I want this case to be on the books. This man is going to pay, and he is going to go to jail for your rape. You didn't do anything wrong, the Captain will know that"

Olivia got up, and went to the bedroom to get dressed. Elliott cleaned up, and he turned when Olivia walked out. She grabbed her purse, and her gun, and walked to the door. "Lets go Elliott". He grabbed his coat, and the two of them walked to the elevator after locking the door. Olivia didn't talk all the way down, and Elliott said they could drive together in his car. She didn't argue, she wasn't in the mood for fighting, she was totally drained. She sat in the passenger side seat, and looked out the window. Elliott touched her arm, and Olivia whispered, "Don't Elliott just drive please".

"Ok" He drove but couldn't help but feel she was on the verge of losing it. They drove to the station, she felt tears come to her eyes. She hated the thought of going into the station as a victim, she always said she would never allow herself to be hurt, after all the victims she seen over the years. She wished she would see this animal that raped her, she knew if he walked in front of her this moment, she would put a bullet in her head in a minute. Elliott whispered, "Olivia are you ready to go in"?

She opened the door, and he got out, and they walked in together. They both stop looking around, and Olivia whispered, "I can't do this Elliott"

"You can you will, you are strong, and you need this Olivia"

Fin and Munch were at their desks , and noticed them. Munch yelled, "What is the matter, care to join us"? Olivia walked over sitting at her desk. She put her purse in her drawer, and Fin smiled, "God Olivia did you party all night, your eyes are red"?

"Yeah Fin, I partied all night, you guessed it". She got up walking into the ladies room, letting the door slam.

"What I was kidding she looks exhausted"?

Elliott walked over, "You idiot she went through hell last night, and you are so insensitive"

"Hell what are you talking about Elliott"?

"Shut up Fin please just shut up". Elliott yelled.

They all jump when Olivia walked over, "Don't fight over me , it isn't Fin's fault. I do look like crap, my eyes are red because I have been crying most of the night. I was a fool, and got myself raped, I went to a bar, and the guy slipped me a drug, and took me to a filthy disgusting place, and raped me over and over. I blacked out after the third time, I don't know what that Pig did to me after that?. I don't know why I'm here, I can't work today, I have to deal with this alone, I have to go home". Olivia could see everyone looking past her, she turned and Captain Cagen was standing behind her. She could see he was shocked, and sickened. She looked at Fin, and Munch they both put their heads down. She grabbed her purse , and ran out, and Captain Cagen, and Elliott ran after her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Olivia walked outside she felt dizzy, she has not eaten anything in 24 hours, and she was so upset she didn't have her car here. She came with Elliott, and she walked out to the street to hail a cab. There is hundreds of them all the time but when she needed one there was not one in sight. Olivia jumped when Captain Cagen touched her shoulder.

Olivia turned ready to hit anyone who dared to touch her. He put his hand up he could see she was losing it.

"Olivia you are right you can not work today, but you can not be alone. You need to speak to someone, but I need you to come back to my Office, and we will get all this in a report. We will find this guy, and he will pay for this"

"Really will it erase what he did I will make him pay my way"

"God can you hear yourself Olivia stop this"

"I was raped how am I suppose to feel have you ever been raped Captain"?

"No". Olivia saw he was feeling horrible, and it made her feel worse he didn't know what to say. She hated that she put herself, and her team through this. He put his hand out telling her to come back to the office.

Olivia walked past Elliott , and the Captain, and went inside. She walked into Captain Cagen office, she sat down waiting for him to come in.

Elliott asked if he could be there when they talked, and the Captain said it would be fine if Olivia didn't mind. Elliott came in, and Olivia looked at him, and said it was OK if he wanted to stay.

Captain Cagen sat down grabbing his note pad. Olivia felt tears come to her eyes but she held them in, she was not going to break down here.

"Olivia I need you to tell me what happened"

"I went to that Club on 5th street , God I can't remember the name"

Elliott knew the place, "Sizzlers"

"Yeah, I have wanted to go there for weeks, but I really didn't want to go by myself"

Elliott shut his eyes, but Olivia whispered, "I'm sorry this is not your fault Elliott"

"Go on Olivia"

"I was having a drink, I didn't take my car, I was going to take a cab home. This guy Adam came over , and I let him sit with me, I was cold at first. He seemed a little upset, and I felt bad so I said I was sorry , I had a rough day".

"Than what"?

"We talked I had a few drinks, than I went to the washroom, the number 1 thing we tell young ladies never to do. You never leave your drink , and go back to drink it. I did what was I thinking, he obviously put something in it. I felt so weird the room was spinning, he helped me out to get a cab. I couldn't focus, but I knew something was wrong when he took me to his car. He was not the man he was in the Club he was cold, and I asked him where we were going, but he didn't answer, but he took me to that filthy place it was disgusting. I was out of it but I begged him to stop what he was doing. He was angry it was like he wanted to hurt me for being a snob back at the bar. He threw me on this old mattress, and I couldn't fight back, he said the most disgusting things. I felt his hands all over me, and he got up after ripping my underwear off, and touching me with his disgusting hands. He undressed, and I felt sick but I couldn't do anything, and I knew what was going to happen. I knew what my Mother went through, and I knew I couldn't stop it. He raped me over, and over, and I blacked out. I woke up alone, and I got up thinking he was around, but he left me in that disgusting place, like a piece of garbage. I felt so dirty, and I almost went home to wash his filth off, but I went to the hospital, and I got my friend to help me. She did the rape kit, I remember his face, I will never forget it. I swear if I saw him right this moment, I would kill him. I want to bring him down so don't you tell me I have to stay off this case. This happened to me, and I want to find him, and I want him to know what pain is."

"That is why it would not be good for you to be on this case."

"God this is to much"

"I will put Elliott, and Fin on this case together. You can take a week off, and I need you to speak to someone that will help you"

"I'm not crazy, I was raped, and I'm fine, I'm just angry".

"Yes, and that is understandable, but that anger can hurt you Olivia"

"You afraid I might kill myself Captain"

"No you are strong, and I know you would not do that"

"I thought about it last night, I couldn't sleep you know why"?

"Olivia let me take you home". Elliott said

Olivia got up , "Fine Elliott". She walked out of the Captains office, and Elliott said he would get her home, and be right back.

"Take the day Elliott she needs someone"

"Thanks Captain". Elliott left trying to catch up to Olivia who already left the office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Olivia was walking to the elevator when Fin ran over calling her name.

"Olivia"

"Fin I have to go home, I don't want to talk about it"

"I'm sorry if we upset you, but I promise we will find this guy"

"Thanks Fin that means a lot"

"If you need anything just call me anytime"

"I will ". Elliott walked over telling Fin he was out for the rest of the day. Elliott, and Olivia got on the elevator, and Fin waved as the door shut.

Fin walked over, Munch was really quiet, they both felt horrible. Captain Cragen walked out, and told them they are on the case, and they should stop at nothing to find this guy. He gave them the report that Olivia gave him with all the details. He said Olivia will come in tomorrow to work with a Sketch artist to get a good composite of the rapist. He also told Fin, and Munch not to give any details to Olivia if they should get a trail to the guy because he was worried about Olivia's state of mind, and he was a little worried about Elliott's too. He knew Elliott would not be the best person to catch the creep who hurt Olivia, Elliott has a temper but Captain Cragen, knew if he came face to face with this guy, he couldn't say for sure he wouldn't beat the crap out of him too. Cragen went back to his office, and Fin, and Munch grab their coats, they were going to go to the Bar that Olivia met this guy, and ask some questions.

Elliott, and Olivia were driving to her place. She didn't say a word she kept looking out the side window, Elliott didn't know what to say to her. They got to her place, he drove in the underground, and parked. Olivia finally spoke to him.

"Elliott I will be fine go back to work"

"No I have the day off, and it is with pay so I'm staying here with you"

"I don't need a babysitter, I have to deal with this on my own"

"You have me, and the Captain, and Fin, and Munch will do everything in their power to catch this guy"

"Lets go up if you insist". They got out of the car, and went up to her apartment, and went inside.

Olivia walked over sitting on the couch, Elliott asked her if she wanted a coffee, or a tea"?

"No thanks"

"Can I make you something to eat"?

"No I'm not hungry"

"You have to eat"

"God Elliott I don't need a Nag, I need a friend"

"What do you think I'm doing, God Olivia give a guy a break"

Olivia started to laugh , but soon the laughter turned into crying, and she couldn't stop. Elliott walked over sitting beside her, he wanted to hug her but he was afraid to touch her. She grabbed a pillow, and put it to her face, and screamed. Elliott was speechless, when she finally stopped, and she threw the pillow.

"Did that make you fell better"?

"No "

"I know you are angry, and I know you are hurting, but let me help you Olivia"

"Elliott I can't get his face, his voice, and the feeling of him all over my body, out of my head. I hate feeling so vulnerable, and scared, I hate feeling like a fool". Elliott pulled her close, and she hugged him, and he rocked her in his arms, whispering, "I promise you , I will help you through this".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Olivia was sitting on the couch not saying anything, and Elliott touched her arm.

"Olivia I know what your feeling, and I know it feels like the end of the world, but we have seen many rape victims move on, and come to terms with what has happened to them"

"You know my Mom was hurting she never forgot what happened to her. I knew she was raped, but I also thought maybe she put herself in that position to allow it to happen. My own Mother, and now I know exactly how she felt. Elliott don't give me that crap that I will come to terms with it, that will never happen. I will tell you this, if I see the guy I will kill him, and not regret it"

"Really you would end up in jail"

"You are priceless you lose your temper all the time, if you were raped Elliott you would kill bet on it"

"I know but we have to bring the criminals in we can't go around killing people "

"Stop Elliott this make me feel better having hatred, and the knowledge that one day I will get my revenge, I will make him regret even looking at me"

"You are scaring me Olivia"

"Elliott you are here because you feel guilty it was my fault. I went to that bar alone, and I let my guard down, and now I'm going to pay for it the rest of my life. I work in the Special Victims unit, and not once did I ever think I would be a victim. That is crazy I thought bringing these creeps to justice, I would always be on guard, and guess what the joke was on me"

"Olivia can I tell you something, but you have to promise never to tell anyone ever"

"What Elliott"?

"Remember Andy Stevens that guy that worked in the filing area. He was kind of nerdy, but a great guy, everyone always made fun of him"

"Not me, I liked the guy but he up, and left, I wonder what happened to him"?

"Well I know but I only found out because a file got put on my desk by accident"

"Elliott what happened"?

"He was raped, and beaten, and he is on leave, but the reports said he is at Cedar Hills Mental Health Hospital. He was raped by 3 men , but he was in his apartment, and they broke in. I can't imagine what he went through, he must blame himself like you do, but it isn't his fault. It is hard to believe a guy would get raped but we see it all the time. I wonder if he will ever get better, I wanted to go see him, but I couldn't"

"Why Elliott"?

"He was raped he is a guy what am I going to say"?

"Why are you here with me, I was raped, and I'm a woman. Rape is Rape Elliott, I would think you would be better than that"

"Stop Olivia , I feel sorry for the guy, but he was not my friend really"

"Maybe that is why he can't deal he has no one. I remember he told me his Parents died when he was 15, and his brother moved away to Paris or somewhere. He had no one, and I can't believe Captain Cragen didn't tell us"

"Well maybe he felt it wasn't our business"

"Oh my rape is every-ones business, I need to see Andy Elliott. Will you come with me tomorrow, and see him"?

"Maybe we shouldn't Olivia you need to take care of yourself"

"I will go by myself than"

"I will come with you, calm down Olivia"

"I'm going to lay down Elliott I'm real tired".

"I will be right out here"

Olivia walked to the bedroom door, and turned looking at Elliott.

"Something wrong"?

"Would you mind laying beside me, I feel safer when you are near"

Elliott smiled as he walked over saying he would like that.

They went into the bedroom, Olivia laid on the bed, and Elliott laid beside her pulling a blanket up. Olivia turned laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, and she shut her eyes, and drifted off asleep knowing she was safe as long as Elliott was beside her. Elliott did not sleep he just laid awake holding her thinking about what he would do if he knew who the man was. Could he take justice in his own hands, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but he hated what he did to Olivia, and he just wants to help her get through this, and as long as this creep was out on the streets she would never feel safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Olivia was sleeping about 2 hours, when Elliott knew she was dreaming. She kept moving about, and whispering in her sleep. He sat up touching her face, and she almost threw him off the bed. He held her close, and she finally calmed down. She was shaking Elliott finally whispered, "Your safe with me"

"Elliott it was like he was here, he could be out there right this moment raping another woman."

"Olivia you can't worry about that right now"?

"I can't be on this case, I deserve to find this guy, and bring him to justice"

"What Clint Eastwood Justice "?

Olivia smacked Elliott but she smiled saying she would beat the crap out of him before taking him in.

"Olivia he will be caught, you will get your justice"

"I tell that to all the other rape survivors, but it is a load of crap"

"What do you mean Olivia"?

"No justice can bring back what they took from us. I will never forget what he did to me. I know now how my Mom felt all these years, and I don't blame her for turning to the bottle. I thought she was being selfish but she had to forget or it will drive you insane. I don't want to turn out like my Mom, but I want to forget so bad, but how"?

"You will never forget Olivia, but I hope it will get easier, but maybe you should go see that sketch artist at the precinct now instead of tomorrow. The sooner the guys face is out there, the sooner we will find him"

"I think you might be right, but maybe we should go to that bar, I met him at. You know how these guys sometimes go back to the same places to strike again. I would recognize him, and I swear I will let you take him in without any problems"

"No you are off the case, I can't lose my job, and you could lose yours too"

"Wow Elliott is a chicken since when do you live by the rules? I need to do this Elliott, I want to get him off the street before he hurts someone else. I don't want some other woman to go through what I went through."

Elliott touched her cheek, and Olivia whispered, "Please do this for me"

"God Liv you know this is wrong, but your making it hard for me to say no"

"Than say yes "

"Fine go get changed, I will do this for you. I swear if we should see him we are doing this by the book"

"I know " Olivia got up going in the bathroom shutting the door. He got up walking out to the living room, and sat on the couch putting his hands to his face.

"God Elliott this is so stupid". He got up calling the Captain saying Olivia was coming in to see the sketch artist now, the sooner the better.

"Elliott how is she doing, I know she is hurting, but don't do anything stupid Elliott, I would hate to lose the 2 of you on my team"

"Captain I'm with her don't worry"

"I do worry Elliott with your short fuse, and Olivia's state of mind right now I'm real worried"

"Captain I have to go see you soon". Elliott hung up he hated lying to the Captain but he had to do whatever Olivia needed to get through this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Olivia was ready, and they left, and they drove to the precinct in Elliott's car. They got there, and went inside, and Olivia went straight to Cindy the sketch artist, she didn't look at Fin or Munch. She didn't want to see the pity in their eyes, but she knew they cared but right now she wanted to focus on the job she had to do. Cindy could see she was not in the mood to talk so they got right into doing the sketch. Olivia remembered his face every detail, and after Cindy finished , and showed Olivia the final sketch Olive froze it was him. She grabbed the photo, and her hands were shaking, Elliott walked over looking at the photo.

"Does it look like him Olivia"?

"Yeah how did I trust these eyes"?

"Come on lets get out of here let the Captain get copies of this sketch done, and we will give a copy of it to every bar in the City"

"Lets go Elliott" She turned to Cindy, "Thank you Cindy"

"Olivia if you need to talk I'm here for you"

"Thanks " Olivia walked out, and Elliott grabbed his coat, and followed her.

Fin, and Munch stared at each other.

"She doesn't even look at us"

"She is hurting Fin who can blame her"

"I know but it hurts none the less".

Captain Cragen watched from his window seeing Olivia get in Elliott's car, and Elliott got in, and drove away. He sat down hoping he was taking her home, but he had a bad feeling they were going out looking for the guy, and he hoped not but he knew them, and he was sure of it.

Elliott stopped at the bar, and Olivia went to get out, but Elliott touched her arm.

"Wait remember if we see him we will call for back up"

"Elliott I know"

"Do you I know you Olivia you have that fire in your eyes. Let me see your purse is your weapon in there"?

"Yes I carry it all the time even when I'm off duty is your weapon on you"?

"Yes but I'm not the one thinking about taking revenge"

"If your wife or girls were raped by that pig would you want revenge"?

"Yes, and I want revenge for you too, don't you know how much I love you Olivia"

Olivia was shaking but she froze, and whispered, "What did you say"?

"I love you like you don't know that already. I feel responsible, I let you down, and I hate that you got hurt, and there is nothing I can do about it. You are amazing Olivia don't let him take everything away from you, don't let him win"

"I won't I promise we will do this by the book"

Elliott smiled, "Lets go in, but we are staying together"

"Yeah don't worry about that". They got out of the car, and went inside, and Olivia was looking around remembering every detail of the night before. She remembered coming in, and the song that was playing was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga how ironic is that. She sat down, and she remembered the waiter, and ordering her drink, and she remembered when Adam walked over to her. She could still smell his cologne, and see his smile, but now all she could remember was his laughing, and the names he called her, and him on top of her, and how she couldn't breath. She felt dizzy Elliott touched her face, and whispered.

"Olivia what is wrong"?

"I need to sit down a minute, I need some water". Elliott saw a empty table, and they walked over calling the waiter over, and asked for some water.

"Olivia maybe this is to much"

"I was at that table right there". Olivia pointed as she stared, and he knew he had to let her work through this, but he knew coming here might have been a mistake.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Olivia anything else you remember"?

"Yeah how I was angry, and feeling sorry for myself"

"Beside that Olivia"

"I remember him coming over, and I didn't really want to talk, I was rude, and he called me on it. I said sorry, and we were getting along, I trusted him, he slipped something in my drink, and I was feeling sick, and he offered to take me outside, but once outside he took me straight to his car. He came to this place to find a victim, and he found one didn't he"

"You are not to blame Olivia your human, you said the guy was nice, things like this happen"

"I see this everyday Elliott, I should have known better"

"You made a mistake, this creep will pay for what he did"

"Even if he died I will never get over this feeling, I feel dirty, and angry, and sick"

"You will always feel angry but in time you will come to terms with what happened to you"

"Will I my Mom drank herself to death she never got over it"

"You are stronger than your Mom was beside everyone deals differently. You will feel better once he is put away, and you can help others who have gone through what you went through"

Olivia took a sip of water, she heard a woman yell she jumped up, and turned seeing a man, and lady arguing. She ran over grabbing the man who was startled, the lady yelled at Olivia.

"Lady what is your problem"?

"Is this guy hurting you"?

"No we are fighting but nothing bad is going on"

Olivia let go of the guy who just stared at her. Elliott said sorry, and pulled Olivia away.

"Olivia lets get out of this place, he probably will not come back here not for a long time anyway"

"They come back, they think they will never get caught, he will return, I'm sure of it". Olivia sat down, and Elliott sat beside her, the place was getting packed, the waitress came over asking if they wanted something to eat or drink. Elliott asked for 2 ginger ales, and 2 hamburgers, and she walked away.

"Elliott look at all these ladies how many will be raped tonight"?

"Olivia"

"They all feel like they are safe but they are not. They are out there waiting for the first moment you let your guard down, or drink alone, they never stop"

Elliott knew she was right but this talk was not helping her.

Olivia suddenly felt ill she got up running to the bathroom. Elliott sat watching her go into the ladies room. He knew this was a mistake, he kept his eyes on the ladies room he was worried she would take off, and try to find this creep alone. The waitress brought the burgers, and drinks, and he thanked her. He was waiting Olivia finally came out, and was walking back over to the table.

"Elliott I'm sorry my head is pounding , I need to go home". Elliott threw some money on the table, and got up putting his arm around her as they were walking out the door. They didn't notice a man was watching from the bar, he smiled seeing Olivia leaving with a man, he got up following them outside. Elliott helped Olivia in the car, and ran around getting in the drivers seat, and drove off. The man watched as the car drove off, he smiled he could see she was not the same confident, and smug woman she was the night he met her. He taught her a lesson in manners, maybe the next time she will treat a man right after he was being nice to her. He was remembering how he took her to that dirty abandoned building, and how she had no energy to fight, or stop what was going to happen to her. He loved seeing her do whatever he wanted, and how he left her there like a piece of garbage, and he only hoped she would realize it was her own fault, for being such a nasty Smug Witch. He walked inside, he sure hoped today he would find someone just like Olivia, he needed to teach women a lesson, treat others how you want to be treated, or you will be treated with no respect.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elliott, and Olivia got to her apartment, she threw her coat on the chair, and sat on the couch. Elliott grabbed her coat, and hung it up, and hung his up too, and locked the door, and walked over sitting beside her. She was sitting with her knee's close to her chest, she looked so pale he was so worried about her.

"Olivia is your stomach still bothering you"?

"Yes, you can go home Elliott, I need to take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter"

"I'm not your babysitter, I'm your friend, I thought you knew that already"

Olivia whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so tired, and angry I can't stand this"

"Let me in talk to me Olivia how can I help you"?

"Kill the creep that did this to me Elliott kill him for me". Olivia started to cry Eliott pulled her close, he didn't know what to say to comfort her. She leaned into him, he rocked her in his arms. She suddenly jumped up running to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Elliott ran over but he could hear her getting sick. He suddenly felt ill himself, his mind was going all over the place. He would love to kill the creep that hurt Olivia. He has loved Olivia for so long, but has not expressed his feelings because he was married, and he was trying to make his marriage work, but for so long now he knew it was going to end, they had another child but that didn't make them closer. Kathy always threw Olivia in his face, and he denied his feelings for Olivia, and they have never overstepped their boundaries, but he had dreams of Olivia everyday, he loved working with her, but it was hard keeping his true feelings to himself. He never told Olivia how he felt, and seeing her hurting so badly was killing him. He finally knocked on the door, and Olivia told him to come in.

"Olivia are you OK"?

"God why am I so sick, I'm so scared Elliott"

"Why what is wrong"?

"I took the morning after pill after I was raped, but what if it didn't work"?

"It did your just stressed out, your tired, and you are running around trying to find this animal it is taking a toll on you"

"I don't want to be like my Mother, I can't be like her Elliott"

"Hush we will go to the Doctors they will do a test, I bet it is just stress"

"I need to know now"

"Olivia has it been long enough to even know yet"?

"Elliott I need to know can you go get me a pregnancy test"?

"OK calm down, I will go but are you OK to be alone"

"Yes go please hurry". Elliott touched her cheek, and he could see the fear, and hurt in her eyes. He wanted to protect her but he knew if she was pregnant with this creeps baby it may throw her over the edge. She was shaking he ran grabbing his coat, and car keys, and said he would be right back, and told her not to open the door to anyone, but him.

"I know Elliott hurry". He left she locked the door, and than walked to the couch, and sat down. She was so cold she was shaking, she shut her eyes, and whispered.

"God please make this be stress, I want a child but not his, I can't do this, I would rather die". She started to cry, she wanted to know if she was pregnant but she knew if her worst fears came true, she didn't know what she would do, and she didn't know if she could be like her Mother, and bring the baby to term.

Elliott got in the car, and opened his phone, and logged into the net, and looked up if it was possible to get pregnant after the morning after pill. He was reading the website he shut his eyes, and whispered, "Oh God don't do this to her I beg of you".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Olivia was sitting on the couch, she was holding a cup of tea she made for herself. She was trying to stay calm, but her nerves were shot, she felt like she was going to lose it any moment. She took a sip of her tea when the phone rang she thought it must be Elliott, she grabbed the phone, and said hello.

"Hello"

She was holding the phone, but the person didn't answer her, and she froze she knew it was him.

"Olivia do you miss me, I miss you"?

Olivia felt tears come to her eyes, but she yelled into the phone.

"I swear if I find you, I will kill you"

"Olivia I'm real close, who is that guy your hanging with"?

"None of your business"

"Does he know what you are does he know how you pick up random men, and have unprotected sex"?

Olivia didn't answer Adam whispered, "Olivia admit it you had fun but why didn't you tell me you were a Cop"?

"What"?

"You are a Detective now isn't that something you never learned anything from all the years of seeing other victims I see. Who is the fool , I guess next time you will learn not to act so smug, and full of yourself. You were treated like the tramp you are, and I enjoyed every moment of our time together, and I'm happy you will have happy memories too".

"Screw you, I'm going to kill you" Olivia yelled.

"No I screwed you remember Olivia"

Olivia hung up, and threw her phone, she couldn't believe he obviously was following her, and he must know where she lives, she ran to the window looking out. She heard the door open she ran over grabbing her gun out of the drawer, and pointed it. She was shaking but Elliott put his hands up, and told her to put the gun down.

"Elliott he called he knows everything about me, he says he is close. He is enjoying this, I can't believe this, but I will kill him if I get the chance"

Elliott walked over, and touched her shoulder , and told her to sit down, and relax.

"Relax you didn't hear what he said to me. He could be right outside this building or my door for that matter. He knows where I work he knows I'm a Detective"

"OK Olivia but maybe that is a good thing this idiot will get caught because he is to stupid to lay low"

"Why do you think he called tonight"?

"To make you scared he is enjoying making you suffer"

"Elliott I feel like I'm suffocating, I can't breath"

"Look at me this guy is not going to break you, I swear you are the strongest person I know. We will get this guy, and you will never forget what he did, but you will go on, and I will help you"

"Elliott you being here with me is wonderful, but you can't be here all the time you have family, and your own life to worry about"

"All I'm worried about right this moment is you, and I'm going to be here for you until this creep is caught"

Olivia hugged him, and held him tight, as Elliott wrapped his arms around her. Olivia finally moved away, and wiped tears from her cheek, and grabbed the bag Elliott brought home. She said she would be out as soon as she took the test. Elliott sat on the couch waiting as Olivia went into her room. She took the test, and waited the time it said on the box, she walked over looking at the strip, and she shut her eyes, and whispered.

"Oh thank God".

It was negative she was not pregnant, but she still felt sick, but she knew it was stress. She was blessed for one thing she knew if she was pregnant with her rapist child she would not survive it. She hated herself for saying it but she never would have kept the child like her Mom. She can't believe her Mom went through the rape, and carried a child for 9 months, and than raised it. She realized today her Mom was a strong woman, but years of having to live with her past made her drink to get through the nights, and days. Olivia was there for her Mom, but she wished she was more supportive, and understanding. She will never look at another rape victim the same way. She was going to be a survivor, but she also knew until the day she died, she will never ever forget the look in Adam's eyes when he raped her, it was like looking into the eyes of the Devil. He was going to hurt others, but Olivia knew it in her heart he was not through with her yet. He wanted to hurt her some more but this time she would be prepared, he better hope he thinks twice before showing his face around her again, because she did know at this moment she couldn't say she would not kill him out of Revenge, and she hated herself for it. She never wanted to hurt someone more than she wanted to hurt him.


End file.
